finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cid (Tactics A2)
Cid is a character from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The Rev leader of a group of hunters, Clan Gully, Cid saves Luso from a monster, alongside his clanmates from Clan Gully. Intent to help Luso return to his world, Cid acts as a brother to him. He hides a mysterious past and connection with Illua and the Khamja. Cid serves a major role not only in the main quests, but also in some sidequests. Profile Appearance As a Revgaji, Cid has long thin eyebrows and a similar mustache, with two stubby horns on the top of his forehead and two protuberances on the sides of his large chin. He's dark-skinned, his ears are large and pointed outwards, his body stout and muscular, and his eyes are blue. His hair is blond, haphazard and shoulder-length. He wears a colorful, form-fitting outfit, with a collar held together by the Raging Brooch. Two earrings dangle from each of his ears, and he dons a few feather accessories. Most of the elements of his clothes are inspired by native American wear. Personality Cid is a cautious, upstanding individual, porting a firm yet laid back resolve. Despite the flexibility of the quests he takes on, experience has yielded him an unmoving sense of justice and a fondness for the people who are innocent and untouched by the corruption in Jylland, though he does not show affection easily. He has a generous patience and rebuffs most taunts thrown at him, although he's fierce when at wit's end (such as when big expectations are broken, as was the case with Adelle). Nonetheless, his advice and combat-avoidant ways have made him a successful clan leader. Story Cid was previously a member of Khamja, presumably a high-ranking officer alongside Illua. Cid lost faith in the organization due to its rules, methods and in-fighting. During his attempt to leave the clan Illua attacked him and left him for dead. Cid saw a Judge, and, realizing the value of life, took a pledge to dedicate his life to a clan, Clan Gully, which would in consequence grant him partial immortality, as members of adjudged clans cannot die in battle. Cid appears with a viera White Mage and a nu mou Black Mage, hunting a mark, Klesta. Before the mission even begins, Luso Clemens arrives in a flash of light and lands amid the battlefield. Fearing for his safety, Cid tells Luso to trust him and guarantees Klesta will not do such a thing. Cid summons a Judge, and the battle is halted. Luso swears to serve Clan Gully and joins it. Gameplay Cid can access all bangaa jobs and functions as a bangaa with relation to laws; for example, the law which forbids "Actions by Bangaa" will be broken if Cid uses an ability in battle. He is the clan's strongest unit at the beginning of the game. He starts as a guest unit, meaning he cannot be controlled. He will become fully playable when Luso gains access to Fluorgis. As with all other bangaa units, Cid is best served as a long-distance tank unit. It is a good idea to level him up as a Dragoon, Master Monk, and Templar until he masters the majority or all of the corresponding jobs' abilities, and then move onto being a Trickster or a Cannoneer. Trickster is recommended due to its high Speed increase. After learning all of those abilities as well, Cid can keep alternating between Dragoon, Templar, Master Monk, and Trickster (and other jobs if desired). On LV99 he will be one of the strongest units in the game, trained in all or most of his stats (including magic), making him an unstoppable war machine, especially with the Trickster's and Templar's abilities. Musical themes Cid's musical theme is "Cid." It is also played when Al-Cid Margrace is recruited to the player's clan. Another song that uses parts of this theme is "Mad Dash!" Creation and development During an interview with character designer, Ryōma Itō, it was revealed that Cid was originally supposed to be thinner, but the idea was scrapped in favor of the final artwork. Some of these early designs of a thinner Cid were used to design Lezaford. In that same interview, Itō said that some inspiration for the bulkier Cid's structure came from American bison, and thus he was given clothes with South and Central American colors and themes. Other appearances Final Fantasy Artniks FFTA2 Cid SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid appears in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Avatar Cid.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology Cid is a recurring name in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Trivia * In the Spanish translation he speaks in Andalusian Spanish, usually speaking with abbreviations and words usually associated with country people. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Cid it:Cid (Tactics A2)